


Puppy

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Iron Bull has a suit that Dorian doesn't believe he'll fit into.





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost, as the drabble collection I had this in, became more and more Mass Effect. So to save the Adoribull community being blasted with ME updates, I deleted it from that collection and posted it by itself.
> 
> Enjoy.

“And how am I supposed to fit in that?!”

Bull laughed at Dorian’s indignation. To be fair though, the fitted leather suit that Bull held in his hands definitely didn’t look like it could fit a fully grown human male but from experience, Bull knew that it could.

“Ah but it can. Trust me Kadan,” Bull grinned. Dorian still looked unsure but if it was one thing he had learnt from the months of playing with Bull, it was trust.

Dorian frowned, still mulling it over. “Alright, but first, tell me how the hell am I supposed to fit?”

“Yes! Trust me, you’ll love it Kadan,” Bull smiled. “First we put fold your arms and slip your elbows down these sleeves here. We also do the same with your legs, fold them on up and slip them in.” Bull watched as Dorian took in the information and then continued. “Then we do the suit up like any other, by lacing it together. Pretty much, the suit works by trapping you on your elbows and knees.”

“Won’t that hurt after a while?” Though Dorian still looked doubtful, Bull could tell that his cock was taking a definite interest in the thought of being locked in the suit.

“Yeh, definitely. That’s what the pads are for. This isn’t a play item for long term bondage Kadan but we both know how flexible you are,” Bull growled softly, momentarily distracted the thoughts of previous scenes. Walking towards Dorian, he put the suit on the bed and cupped Dorian’s face, turning it towards him. Leaning down, he kissed Dorian slowly until he felt the man relax against him.

“So…tell me what you plan to do once I’m in that suit.”

Bull’s heart lept for joy. He knew then that Dorian was interested in wearing the suit, they just needed to establish the boundaries of the scene. He quickly kissed Dorian again and then got some more items out of the toy box. Dorian’s eyes widened when he saw what the Bull held.

“Well with all your limbs folded, you’ll be forced to crawl, so I wanted to make you my puppy.”

“Your…puppy?”

“Hell yeh Kadan. Look, I even got you a tail!” Bull held up the large plug. It had a long fluffy tail attached to it. Dorian could feel his cock twitch at the sight of it. “And you know puppies drool a lot so…” Bull held up a ring gag and Dorian heard himself whimper. To be so helpless, it hit him deep in his belly and groin.

Dorian moaned and nodded, “Please…”


End file.
